


黑精灵式的爱情

by Kroma



Category: Lineage 2, 天堂2 OL
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: 天堂2同人文《奥里哈鲁根》系列番外





	黑精灵式的爱情

我们出生在同一个村庄，但彼此不曾相见。  
我们是黑暗精灵，除了自己我们谁都不爱。

* * *

 

闲暇的时候，我总爱呆在村子里独自坐着。  
那是个很平常的下午，我一如既往坐在村子门口数着刚刚狩猎得到的战利品。等我注意到的时候，那个与我有着相同肤色的精灵已经站在了跟前。我下意识的拿起了魔杖。虽然我是个巫师，但本能告诉我，现在最好先逃跑。还没等我起身，对方就动手了。意外的是，他并没有伤害我，反而给我加了一些状态。瞬间我感觉到强大的魔导流满了全身，魔力催化，他是侍奉席琳母神的黑暗精灵，一个席琳长老。 得到了辅助状态，我连谢谢都没说，就跑出了村子一心想趁机会狩猎更多的怪物，甚至连他的名字都没看清。  
后来我才知道，那个席琳长老的名字叫兰迪。因为经常能看到他蹲在新手村门口，免费给新手们加状态。这种善意的行为，在我眼中只是一种施舍。对于高傲的黑暗精灵，不求回报的给予，就是一种施舍。所以我很快就把他忘掉了。  
世界还真小，时隔两个月，我又在圣者之谷遇到了这个席琳长老。这个时候，我已经穿上了阿巴顿法袍拿上了C顶的恶魔法杖。相比之下，还是绿油油的小卡手握水晶魔杖的他，显得那么寒颤。也正是这套奇怪的组合让我又想起了新手村口的那个黑精灵。只见他用可怜的神权，打那些神圣的怪物。我在远处观望了一会儿，看他疲于奔命的样子实在可怜。同时发现他头上的银色头箍挺漂亮的，暗暗想着有机会一定要骗到手。这种状况大概维持了10分钟，我实在看不下去了，站起来用风饼秒掉了追杀了他好几条街的狼狗。  
“喂，要不要一起练级？”我以不屑的口吻喊道。一个装备不怎么样的席琳长老单独练级，在那个年代还是很不可思议的事情。  
“好啊。谢谢带我。”  
可能都是黑精灵的关系，我们之间总是沉默没有什么交流。我不断的轰怪，他在后方扫地加蓝。虽然我没有夸他，但他的控蓝技术确实十分优秀。除了施法速度慢了一点，其他无可挑剔。不过那点速度对我们的狩猎还算过得去。  
那天收获不小。我也是第一次和辅助双飞。虽然孤独才是巫师命运，但后面跟着一个奶妈狩猎感觉还是很不错的。后来我们又合作过几次，很快形成了默契。很久以后我才发现，也只有他最了解我，最适合我。

“这个送给你。”  
某天，我给了他一套青狼法袍。那套法袍是另外一个朋友送给我的。出于什么动机，我并不在乎，我是黑精灵，绝对不会跟钱过不去。既然不说明条件，就是白送，白送的话，我收下就是了。可我是巫师，青狼法袍对我来说没用，还是卖掉算了。结果买下它的，竟然是他。  
“你的地摊摆错了哟。稀有青狼法袍能卖1200W以上，你只摆了120W少了一个0。”  
我急忙翻了翻自己的包包，竟然真的是这样。  
“还好是被我买到了。还给你吧。”  
但是我拒绝了。虽然损失了很多钱心痛的要死，但是顺黑巫师都有着同一个毛病，死不低头。“这个送给你了。”虽然他控蓝能力很好，但是靠他那套基本小卡是没有前途的吧。至少他穿这套青狼，对我们的狩猎大有好处。我们立马又组队出城狩猎了，我并没有忘记“送”那个字。找了个没人的地方，丢了240W捡起来，算是退给他了120W。  
刚出城，就看到背后强烈的蓝光武器。  
“我把银色头箍卖了，收了这把+10的食尸鬼魔杖。很不错吧，有了它我能提高30%的MP。”  
很可惜那只银色头箍没能进我的包包。“也许你应该弄一把灵活何门什么的。”  
“和你组队蓝的量比较重要。”  
我不知道加蓝魔杖是不是特意为和我组队买下的，但我知道我们族的长老组队并不容易。虽然有优秀的状态，但是施法速度慢，蓝少回复又很慢，复活等级低，使得大多数队伍不喜欢席琳长老。但“别告诉我只有我肯和你组队”这种话我没说出口。我们天性高傲，所以我们更懂得不要触犯别人的尊严。

突然有一天，他消失了。确切的说是不再和我组队了。这是意料当中的事情，我们之间并没有约定固定组什么的，所以也不用为谁欠谁而难过。  
那个时候他已经3转了，和我组队我分不到任何经验。这个离开的原因也是很久以后我才知道的。他走的时候给我推荐了一个长老顶替他的位置。我讨厌白精灵，一直都很讨厌，尤其是他介绍的白精灵。  
没多久，那个长老就被我气跑了，她说我不懂得珍惜蓝，想疯子一样不断杀怪，累的不行。我倒觉得不是她不行，而是她软弱的外表下更软弱的内在造成的。  
在60级的时候，我得到了一笔意外的财富。（用红珠子赢了一大笔钱）我毫不犹豫地买下了QY市场上天价一般的+16灵活世界树。就好像是在报复他一样，我连价都没还，直接买了下来。  
61级开始狩猎变得很轻松，很多长老席琳都找我组队。当我也都组了。哪个长老用的不顺手，就说想休息了，反正一个人站在这里过一会儿又会有别的长老来问组不组。其实我有只加蓝小鸟，在那种会掉药水的地方有没有辅助根本无所谓。但我还是组了他们，对我来说这也是一种施舍。

突然有一天，正当我独自泡温泉的时候，他回来了。二话不说给我加血加蓝加状态。没有灵活，穿着漂亮的大卡法袍，施法速度比当年新手技能小风球快不了多少。无视施法速度的席琳长老，这个世界上也只有他了吧。而他总是笑着说，勤能补拙，从来只把加不上血时的郁闷放在心底。  
“这些日子你死哪里去了！”  
“怎么样，现在我加蓝很厉害吧。”  
风马牛不相及的对话。  
“不要你加蓝。”  
“你怎么还在这种低级区混啊。”  
又是风马牛不相及的对话。  
因为等级经历的关系，我并不知道他那个等级已经转向近战组，不应该再和巫师混了。我只知道没事他就会屁颠屁颠跟在我后面编外，乐呵呵的在我最忙的时候说一大堆话影响我的注意力。回程一定要坐他自豪的747，否则下一次会有更多的废话。我还第一次遇到这么呱噪的黑精灵，记得以前他不是这样的。  
后来我加入了他所属的那个盟。据说是曾经叱咤风云的强大战盟，处于一些原因没落了。他说盟标很好看，就入伙了。平时也就一起打打BOSS，练练级。打架的事情他不管。  
我也入盟了，因为我需要刷领地转贵族。另外，亚丁领地的耳环，对我很有用。而且他们有根据地。

在盟里，我认识了很多朋友，也学到了不少。在盟里最大的乐趣就是八卦。八卦盟里两只小鸟的婚礼，八卦某精灵和某人类私奔。在我看来，跨种族的恋爱是不可思议的。人类才区区不过百年的寿命，怎么能和千年的精灵相守呢？一个白精灵又怎么会看上一个黑精灵呢？一个半兽人怎么会愿意一辈子呆在矮人村？  
这个世界，总是充满了各种让我难以理解的事情。就像他一边毫不避讳地谈论那个抛弃了他的男性人类，一边又假惺惺地四下拈花惹草。黑精灵在情感上算是相当专一的种族，同时又讨厌被束缚。所以结婚这种事情，并不经常发生在我们身上。我曾梦见他向我求婚，但那也只是个梦而已，连我自己都不会当真。醒来的时候，我还是有点迷茫的。也许我会像梦里那样随意的答应下来，但我并不确定自己是否会真心接受这个人。

成为贵族了以后，我迷恋上了副职业，所以一直没有在磨练巫师的本领。日子就这么一天天过去了。  
某一天在根据地，他给了我一套婚纱。令我想当意外。他说婚纱的价格，跟那套稀有青狼法的价格差不多。就当还我的。我知道那套青狼法对他来说已经没用了。不过他还是好好珍藏着。他说那套衣服他一直穿到了78级，很有感情的。  
现在他已经81级了。而最高职业只有76级的我，是不能像他那样跟着盟里的队伍狩猎高端BOSS的。无奈，只好收起婚纱，装作无所谓，催着他快点去集合。

没想到这一别他再也没有回来。  
那次狩猎失败了，只有很少的盟员回到了根据地。更多的人，被留在了那里。对于这样的噩耗，我做不出任何表情。  
现在闲暇的时候，除了呆在新手村，我还会去国立墓地逛逛。  
“兰迪，我穿上你给的婚纱了。好看吗！”

 

* * *

 

“虽然和死亡女神有着同样的皮肤，但我在你的身上看到了纯净的心灵和坚定的信念。我相信你具备了足够的资质成为一名主教，现在，你准备好接受主教的修行了吗？”  
“我已经准备好了。”  
“愿殷海萨祝福你！”  
每次来到教堂，都要听大神官唠叨这万年不变的台词。圣光淡去之后，我换上了那套稀有青狼法袍。主教是我最后一个副职业，而且已经修行了三个多月了。大多数时候我都会凭着巫师的装备单独练级，也有像现在这个样参加盟里的小型狩猎首领活动。我必须尽快获得更多的狩猎经验，学习支援整个队伍。盟主誓言将要在下一次狩猎的时候，将会抢回所有战殁在那里的盟员。而我的愿望是能够参加这次狩猎，并且亲自带回他的灵魂。

 

END


End file.
